degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Painting Flowers/Archive
Hi Don't Edit This Thanks ♥ Hi,Maria. :) Merry Christmas! Lucky!! Sadly,I didn't get the album. D: But I did get some money,a box of candy,new pajamas,big picture of Audrey Hepburn,new purse and wallet and a Marilyn Monroe poster.I'm happy with everything,haha. CamilleA05 ♥20:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! xD Did you listen to the whole album yet? My mom get's annoyed whenever I loop the songs on youtube,haha. CamilleA05 ♥23:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! xD Are you excited for the new year? I am.I'm just tired of it being so cold.I miss the sun,haha. CamilleA05 ♥01:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Really? Haha,I'm quite the opposite.I mean,I like the rain and stuff.I just miss being able to walk around in a pair of shorts and a tank top. xD Have you ever seen snow? CamilleA05 ♥04:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oooh,I love uggs! Haha,I just ordered some a few days ago in fact. xD They are the short,tan ones with rose prints on the side.I didn't like them at first but they're just so darn cozy.Ahh,me neither.It's a shame because I would love to see/touch snow.Most of my friends who live here have lived somewhere else before they moved to California so they've seen snow. :/ CamilleA05 ♥21:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Merry Xmas AMG LUCKEH I DUN GET MINE TIL LIKE, FRIDAY!!!!!!!! But Merry Christ mas to u too <3~Nothing's fine I'm Torn YEAH, CUZ MY PARENTS ARE MAKING ME WAIT UNTIL MY BROTHERS LAST PRESENT WILL COME SO IT WILL SEEM LIKE WE GOT A MORE EQUAL AMOUNT OF PRESENT!!!!!! (I got way more than him, cuz my mom was gonna give him the ipad she won, but then like 5 days ago, changed his mind and didnt want it, and of course all his presents were centered around it!)~Nothing's fine I'm Torn ily Mar <3 And that's wut Im doin! Im also going to two sleepovers, one tonite, One tomorrow nite, goin to the mall? movies with them in between! So that outta gimme something to do! http://i764.photobucket.com/albums/xx281/ritoka96/One%20Direction/tumblr_ltysv9FHve1r42ss8o1_500.png ~Nothing's fine I'm Torn Just a question: Is ur favorite band member Zayn? And I'm at my friend's rite now! Very fun!~Nothing's fine I'm Torn Mine's Harry!~Nothing's fine I'm Torn Yeppppp! So, wut's ur favorite song on the album? Oh, and I'm luvin those One Direction gifs u keep using!~Nothing's fine I'm Torn OMG, THAT'S A KEWL GIF!!!! And is Moments on there, cuz it was supposed to be like an extra or something, along with another song.~Nothing's fine I'm Torn Gewd, I luv that song!~Nothing's fine I'm Torn Gah, i cannot wait....only like....3 more days til i get mine!~Nothing's fine I'm Torn I got dared, remember that!~Nothing's fine I'm Torn Hay qurlll Maria <333 Nice signature <3 Christina♥ Merry Christmas, 04:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohaii Hai thurr :3 we havent talked in forever! :c ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 05:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hai Yah nothings really going on that I can talk about here...but, stuff isnt that great at home right now, /: ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 06:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Aw :c Well i'm sorry to hear tht things arent great for you either /: I hope things get better. I have a friend though that I actually just startes talking to yesterday, and hes been very helpful :) ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 06:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yw :) Christina♥ Merry Christmas, 18:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) And now your signature even sexier. Christina♥ Good Luck in 2012, 00:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) GOT MY CD!!!!!!!!!!!! And I changed my sig! Can u guess which song?(should be easy)~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Urs is More Than This, isnt it? Same Mistakes might take over as my new favorite song by them! (stealing the spot from Moments)~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes I like them all! One Thing is one of my favorites, along with Same Mistakes, Moments, and What Makes You Beautiful.~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes I know they are! Because One Direction is flawless! ~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes How can someone not love these guys?~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes I showed them to my friend and she didn't like them! I was all like, "...HOW???"~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes My friends (except for that one) think they're good, but dont listen to them.~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes They are perf <3 The fact that someone could not like them! unbelievable! And ur sig is from Up All Night!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Some people seriously have no taste in good music!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Exactly! These guys are amazayn (see wut i did there?)~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Yesh! They are Amazayn, extraordinharry, Brilliam, phenominiall, and fabulouis!!!!!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Anyone who disagrees has a really bad taste in music!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Yeah, stupid haters! Cuz, come on, who could hate this?: http://i764.photobucket.com/albums/xx281/ritoka96/One%20Direction/tumblr_lto66egcmI1r3ur8xo1_500.jpg ~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes I love them <333333 I can't stop listening to their album!!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes ME TOO!!!!! SAME MISTAKES IS PLAYING!!!!!!!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes I love these guys, and their music is beast!!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes I have never liked a band/ artist as much as I do One Direction! DIRECTIONERS UNITE!!!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes This really is a great album! Every single song on it is good!!!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes Ikr! A perfect album for a perfect band!~Michi But we're making all the same mistakes My fave of those was Harry smiling! Here's something to make u smile! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDv7efxb4No ~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? A new heading would be smart! They are fabulouis! Speaking of Louis, DID U HEAR HIM <333333333333333 He needs more solos!!!~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Harry sounded sexy! (they all did)~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Yes, yes it is, bcuz One Direction is perfect <3~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? But dun forget their other songs!!!!~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Naise gif!~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Ah, tumblr!~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Tumblr is one of those things that once u start, u cant stop! (sorta like One Direction. Once u start listening, u cant stop!)~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? I stopped going on tumblr. It was too addicting! But so are alot of other things (facebook, One Direction, Degrassi wiki, One Direction, TV, One Direction, etc)~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Orly? I didnt notice :P And i think i will. Maybe.~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? I'm cool wiff dat. Since it's not one on my page, that is!~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? U could steal any that I'm not using. But I wouldnt be mad, i would just steal one of urs!!! Hehehehe!~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Hehe, check meh new icon.....~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Yeah.....poor Zayn :(~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Poor Zayn <3~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Wut did u do to my talk page? it vanished O.O ~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? 'Tis back. Just needed a new message. That accidently happened to Adam's page after I messaged him, so I just messaged him again, and it was back O.O ~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Aw, Zayn looks so sad :(~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Ooooooh......he kinda does look sad tho~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Poor Zayn :(~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? SEXEH <3 http://i1204.photobucket.com/albums/bb415/groetjesmaaike/quizlet/One%20Direction/247986213.gif ~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jk x3, u can use it~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Ur writing just keeps getting smaller and smaller xD~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? No, rly? :P~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Ohai Derr, Mah Fellow Directioner~ Ohai....It turns out we have more Directioners than I thought on here! DIRECTIONERS YOONITE!!! Plus, i was thinking of changing mah sig....yey, or ney?~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? I might use "Circles, we goin' in circles" from Same Mistakes. Oh, and Wendy is one, and Ry Ry has a Zayn icon, and was wondering when the album came out so he could get it.~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Wait, meh, u, wendy, Cami, Ry, Claudz, Sabrina, Madz, i think thats more than 6, hehe. And i kinda wanna change colors.~Michi If I was louder, would you see me? Ohai, don't mind meh just going against a restraining ordurr by talking to you :P Keep goin'. And I was thinkin' this:~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles it werks and the next step for u will be 1,000! That might take u a week tho ;)~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles Tis an amazayn song~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles Keep on listenin'~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles Ask Rynen, he knows all about it :P no he has to tell you, I'm breaking duh law talking to you rite nao :P finee go on chat rite nao and I tell you, okeh, k Amg, Mar I HAVE to talk to you, like NAO and it has to be on chat, as a PM So whenever you get the chance to meet me on chat, PLEASE DO, okeh, kay :) Luff ya The One Thing vid came out today~ Ya, it's rite hurr: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1xs_xPb46M ~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles Yo I haven't gotten to talk to in forever and I wanted to see what was up with you! <333 I leave you with this: http://i1081.photobucket.com/albums/j345/theinfinities/AToast.gif Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 15:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Thank you for the bday thing! I've never been a big fan of my birthday but anyway. Nothing new really happens with me lol! I have discovered Janelle Monae. I swear she's suddenly in my Top 3 favorite singers and her songs are so unique. I'll trade her for Zayn tho. Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 02:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle As I have Adrian, I'll let you keep Zayn for now....I'll have to comfort him if you mysteriously disappear :D http://i274.photobucket.com/albums/jj267/msmoretti7/grenier.jpg http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f59/almaenid/adrian-grenier_3440.jpg Is he not glorious? BTW try this song out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_WhE7mBwK8 . I'm looking for new music so it'd be great if you could send me somethign too! Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 21:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Amg, your userpage is bootiful <3 I love the 'Painting Flowers' sign. kat. <3 OMG, soory 'bout chat, I went to go pee and when I came back, meh parents were on fb looking at pictures of their cousins and stuff. It took FOREVER for them to leeve -.- Maria Belle<3 Hey I'm using Google Chrome the answer to my problem. How are you gurl? I miss you!TifaLockhartFan 05:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) <3 Yes IE sucks haven't used Firefox. I'm ok too I could be doing better like you said though.TifaLockhartFan 05:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean I think about things too much as well!TifaLockhartFan 00:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol nope.TifaLockhartFan 01:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok how?TifaLockhartFan 01:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! :)TifaLockhartFan 01:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out in a sec.TifaLockhartFan 01:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol ya, sorreh :X Christina-Lauren 15:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) OOO purty, oh and get on chat nao pleez, I wanna talk to you :3 com on chat nao, hooer :P User page Your page lookes fu-kn amazing! <333 - ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Icarleh Dey betta be singing! Ukno, dis is the only Icarly episode i will probably ever watch and yet i know i will probably be watching it repeatedly already! And i needa change mah sig it is ugleh~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen Lemme see....I wanna use something from moments......How about "You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be"~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen Tis purteh?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I tried but i didnt werk XP~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be How do u fit so much :P~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I dun understand, but okeh~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hey Mar, can u come on chat, liek nao pwease :( http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 23:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm....................How do i add moar to mah sig? I dun get it :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, no that was confusing on so many levels :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be It's alrite :3 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Mah sig looks perf anyways, but thank you vereh much :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Aw, le kries.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Poor Skittles :(~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Only Nate and Cameron are there.TifaLockhartFan 05:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE I have been better. [€] 18:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Pick da secund one :3 http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 15:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) iCarly Hey Maria, I found a sneak peek of 1D's performance on iCarly :3 click here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJWMsYllQ-8 Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 22:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) MARIS COME HIA NAO: http://degrassi-test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Go to chat wiff me and Kam~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hey hooer, you shuld like come on chat, liek nao, okok :3 http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) About ur question on tumblr (which is being a bitch and wont let me respond to it: I thought u had the CD?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I think u could just get it off the cd ^_^ Like, download it from the Cd~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Nuu ur nawt dum, u just dun think sumtimes!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be since meh pm isn't werking lets pm here: http://whatevs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat okok, Imma wait fo you :3 http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Maria, comment on meh blog please, thanks :) comment here Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 02:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (: asdfghjkl I love your username(; I love All Time Low. <3 HeyitsTayy 13:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I have a lot, brace yourself. xD no order: Shameless, Remembering Sunday, Poppin' Champagne, Stay Awake, Painting Flowers, Therapy, Lullabies, and some others that I can't remember right now. ;D how about yourself? Taylor! ❤ 02:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh how did I forget Six Feet? D: I love all those songs too. (; do you like Dirty Work? I know some of people don't. Taylor! ❤ 02:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I know right! I really love it. Especially That Girl and Under a Paper Moon, for me(: SWIR is definitely my favorite album of theirs though. Nothing Personal was probably my least favorite album even though I love Therapy, but it's still a pretty amazing album. Taylor! ❤ 02:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes <3 Well, I mean all they're albums are pretty good. Those songs you mentioned are the best on the album. ;D but SWIR, PUOSU, and Dirty Work are a m a z i n g. Alex is such an inspiration, too. Taylor! ❤ 03:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. <3 Taylor! ❤ 03:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hai Mar, come here since I can't pm on regular chat, okok Love yo ass ♥ :3 http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) 1D's performance on iCarleh Their full performance rite hurr http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BOMsgWxh_0Q Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 02:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Another pic of 1D on iCarleh came out today, and look, no harreh :O {C oh and look at meh new icon, be jelly :P Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 04:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) MARIA<3 Thank you so much gurl for remembering! I miss you!<3333 :)TifaLockhartFan 21:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Remember our nine year old little friend? HE"S BACK!!!! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:I%60m_sorry21 He even said it was him!! -facepalm- ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ima report him to Kam nao :) Oh, and thank u :3 Ima keep dis one for a while.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite oh hai(: Are you a member of the Hustler Club? ;D Oh, and how did you get that little box template at the top of the page? I can't figure it out D: lol, I must sound like a total n00b. xD Taylor(:Take off your makeup, and put down the camera. 00:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) asdfghjkl; I want to be a member but I don't have the money.. shows how broke I am xD omg, thanks! can I just use what you gave me but change it a little? like same colors but different text ;D Taylor(:Take off your makeup, and put down the camera. 01:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah D: euifuhqwle it didn't work! it showed up as a blank white box thing. aghh what did I do wrong? I did it under the source option and all that asdfghjkl; /: Taylor(:Take off your makeup, and put down the camera. 01:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) it worked with copy and pasting it in visual mode. thanks! :DD Taylor(:Take off your makeup, and put down the camera. 01:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Please Hi can you please comment a character on my blog post New fanfiction that last one was from me Degrassicrazyguy21 02:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Inorite Inorite Kaт♥ Living young N' wild N' free RE:: Did u see this? OMG NO I DIDNT ASDFGHJKL~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hey Mar, since that hoe on iCarleh wiki won't stahp comin in on our convo's, lets continue it hurr, okok So anywaise, that nikki chick really was the reason for all that drama, like rite when it was rly close to ending, she kept it going, hurr and that K R 17 bitch, the only reason they stahped is cuz an admin threatened to ban whoever keeps "warring". Thats when they both decided to turn innocent -.- Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 02:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, ino. What annoyed me the most was how that @K R 17 bitch told us that if we dun edit out our cusses, that she's gunna go tell an admin, like who da fuq are you? Is this the 3rd grade or sumthin? Where we say one bad word, so you go off to tell the teacher -.- Like no, first of all, it was suppose to be a private convo, and neither of us mind eachother using cuss words, so it doesn't matter. Secondly, if anyone else is uncomfortable with it, then they shouldn't even beh on meh wall in the first place, cuz like I said it was suppose to be a private convo between us. And thirdly, who the fuq does she even think she is randomly popping into our convo, saying not to say stuff about Nikki? She should've been minding her own business. She and nikki even popped in on a convo I was having with Michi, on Michi's wall, and basically told us to shattup, and stop saying mean things about them behind their backs, like wtf? Honestly, she can talk shit about me on her wall anytime she wants, and I wouln't mind. I would atleast be polite enough to respect her space, and not just randomly pop in like that. I'' would mind my own business, and move on, but apparently her 9 yr old self can't do that, so she has the need to butt into everything I do over there, and what she doesn't understand is that what she's doing is sooo not okay with me -.- Srsly, how more annoying can she get? Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 03:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly -.- {C that hooer needs to GTFO!!! Lyke naoooo -.- Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 03:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG, MAR, SHE'S ACTTUALLY A DUDE XD {C WTH, wat kind of dude likes BTR over 1D, or better yet, what kind of dude likes btr AT ALL?!?!?! like I get it that girls think they're coote and stuff, but srsly? A guy??Woww... I...am....legit, speechless rite now, amg.... Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 03:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It is totes legit, I saw it on her profile.... asdfghjkl;lkjkjhdfsdbkgf and ino rite, he must be 10 or ghey :P PS. I love how your signature says "can we fall one more time" and then you used a gif of Harreh and Louis actually falling, Loool :P Maddi:) [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'I'm a Pa ran nah! There in duh ama-zun']] 15:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMG, MARIA!!!!! One Direction came to meh mall yesterday, and I MET THEM AND GOT THEIR AUTOGRAPHS!!!! :D le pic hurrr Niall said he was Kanye West then he shook my hand :P, Zayn called me babe ♥, I gave Harreh a high five (his hand was soo soft :O), Louis said Kevin was fucking fantastic lololol, and LIAM PAYNE SAID I WAS ADORABLE!!!! <33333 asdfghjkl;bkgftasfjehblaeusiyrgsgigdg Words cannot explain how I am feeling, I still cannot believe it, amg they all looked so perfect <3 They looked like dolls, human dolls :P they were all so colorful and happy :D I am SO glad I waited on line for six hours for a wristband, it was totally worth it :) ♥ [[User:Honestlyhonest|'•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 20:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Gurl I am 5reel, I met ALL of them, Harry and Niall's eyes stuck out the most, omg Niall's eyes were like rly blue, almost as if they were contacts, and Harry's eyes were like a dark green, and his hair looked so fluffy ^__^ Anywaise, I woke up at 2am, I was kinda nervous that I wouldn't be one of the first thousand people cuz some people had camped there all night, but it turns out I was like 400 and sumthin :P heres a pic meh frand took, she tagged meh on fb as seen on this pic:P I circled meh head in red so you know which one is meh :) [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 23:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh you know that at the mall this one girl had a sign that read "Harry, lick me!", LOLOLOL I was dying. And oya I heard about SNL, I recorded them on "The today show" this morning, their performance was bootiful :3 And, omg you know that I heard that Justin Bieber's manager said on his twitter that a Justin Bieber/One Direction collaboration is very possible, and that Justin Bieber said that he is a fan of 1D and thinks the guys are kewl OHHHHHHHHHHH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Jb will totes ruin any song they do together with his ghey voice -.- I rly hope it neverr happens.... [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 00:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well Zayn is obvi my type ;D [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 00:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Omg ikno rite, they've been on meh radio too, at first I was like Yey!! And I was soo happy when I saw them ON MY TV, but now I'm kinda upset that they're popular :\. I mean I'm happy for them, but I dun wanna share meh bbys ♥ Especially not with any dumb hoes who barely know anything about them -.- [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 00:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) IKR!! its so annoying, this girl in my Algebra class has their CD, and she spells Zayn "Zane" and calls Louis "Luis" Like no, its spelled ZAYN and Louis is pronounced like (Loo Eee) like wtf? Anywaise, I keep on getting tagged in pics from Sunday :P (I is da one in grey :3) pic 1 pic 2 And ahhh, finally where we meet them pic 3 Thats meh sister in the blue and white striped shirt, wearin glasses and red pants :P [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 00:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) http://livingonvideo-tv.blogspot.com/2011/07/degrassi-season-11-hdtv.html Here's where I get my downloads. 00:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) IKR!! Its pissing meh off Now I have to share meh bbys with more bitches, great -.- [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Words will be just words, till you bring them to life..]] 23:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Video link. Did it work Mars?TifaLockhartFan 05:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 1D JA!! i watched it! Omg, them in that skit!!!!!! This is the kinda show they belong on, not a kid's show, like Icarly!!! ~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all The ICarly ep wasnt all that good. The only part i actually liked was the part with the buttersock :/ ~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all There's a part where they're talking about a butter sock....Ja...~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all it was, but I liked it because all the boys (except Harry who wasnt there) spoke.~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Harry got Jungle Worms from Carly. He really was the main guest in all of it. AND OMFG THAT GIF!!! CARLITO, PEPITO, MARTITO, MIGUELITO, AND DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Ikr? The episode was pretty stupid. Juan Direction is perfection! It rhymed, so it must be true!~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all SNL was perf!!! I'm sooo glad they were in a skit. I kinda felt bad that Niall's name was Dick, but it was hilarious!!! xD ~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Yep. Carlito Styles....Pepito Tomlinson.....Martito Payne....Miguelito Malik.....and then there's Dick Horan.~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Especially Miguelito Malik, it just kinda has a ring to it....~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all I could see it as a real person's name. Not just a fake name, ukno?~Michi As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all Wassup Hay mar, havn't talked to yu in like 3 million yeers. So just stopping by to say haii :P So...ya, hmu sumtime okok :3 [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..]] 20:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) nm, you? :3 [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..]] 00:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) OYEY, gotta love uncle Simon :3 Anywaise, those US dudes are ugleh, dey look like 50 yr olds tryna dress like Justin Bieber :P [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..]] 00:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ya, dose US guys are lucky too. Uno lucky that no Directioners haven't eaten them alive or anything :P If 1D actually had to change their band name, I would prolly shoot dose hooers. Like no leeve meh bbys alone you buttfaces!!! >:O [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..]] 01:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ya, so werr did you heer this? :3 [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..]] 15:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hay Gurl Hay :P I got your message, but I don't really understand what you mean. :/ Explain, por favor? ~Crazyjoe30 00:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that, got it now. Thanks 4 the heads-up.~ ~Crazyjoe30 01:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol, stoopid rushers xD So, I was on Victorious wiki again today, and it looks like le rushers are getting jealous of us Directioners out-numbering them xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/mehgifs/images/3/32/Lolnuu.png Lol, that made meh laugh like soo hard!! Especially the "Best Band Evurr" part xD Bitch must beh rly crazeh if she honestly thinks that :3 [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..]] 23:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol, so I was on that rusher hoe's profile and look at sum of duh things I found... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/mehgifs/images/8/8a/Lolnu.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mehgifs/images/8/81/Lolwut.png ...I don't know if I want to totally kik her arsse or keep on laughing, cuz honestly dis is like rly funneh xD LOL, again with the 'best band evurr' shit xD [[User:Honestlyhonest|•Maddy•']] [[User talk:Honestlyhonest|'Let us die young, or let us live forever..''']] 00:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) YEAH For ATL, So Wrong, It's Right and for Maroon 5, Songs About Jane. I hate the song Moves Like Jagger lol, js. KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat It is lol. I thought it was catchy at first but then I just hated it. I'd say Remebering Sunday and Dear Maria, Count Me In for ATL and She Will Be Loved and Never Gonna Leave This Bed for Maroon 5, but I like so many more. KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat Oh 1D :D I've started to love them recently. xD I love Moments, More Than This, and Stole My Heart (: KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat